nine_yang_sword_saintfandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Dingtian/Abilities
Martial Arts of Enlightenment The Zhen Yang Punch style and Heaven and Earth Art are martial arts of enlightenment. They form the simplest base, which is also the most difficult and important. A martial artist must practice both Zhen Yang Fist and Heaven and Earth Art to enter the next phase of martial arts practice. It can be said that by observing the practice of Zhen Yang Punch and The Art of Heaven and Earth, it is possible to discern the highest achievements that a martial artist would reach in all his life.Chapter 5 * Zhen Yang Fist : This fighting technique's name was Zheng Yang Fist and altogether, there were five moves. Every move, had about ten forms each.Chapter 4 *# Ability to release 'Energy' - Gather the Xuan energy from your veins and send it to the abdomen bit by bit until there is a lot. This process makes your Xuan energy more powerful. Then, you draw this Xuan Energy out of your Sea of Energy and back through your veins. *# How to guide and control this Xuan Energy. It will teach you when to hold back, when to let it go, and how to send Xuan Energy anywhere as needed. *# How to share Xuan Energy every time you fight with someone. For example, sometimes you are just teaching someone a lesson and don't want to kill them. You just would slowly release your energy. *# How to take Xuan Energy from your abdomen to attack your enemy. But this time, you would be able to stop Xuan Energy in the middle of your veins, storing it for release later. *# How to quickly collect new Xuan Energy from all parts of your veins while using Xuan Energy to attack simultaneously. This way you can prepare for the next attack while launching the current one. The fifth technique was the most important technique. You first need to release your Xuan Energy when you punch. At the same time, your body veins must collect enough Xuan Energy from your Sea of Energy to support the next attack. One must be able to perform both tasks simultaneously at least three times in a row. * Heaven and Earth Art : the most basic Qi cultivating art. This set of mnemonics is just a breathing in and out art, there will be no danger in cultivating it.Chapter 4 Martial Arts Skills Pig-Killing Swordsmanship (Created by '''Xuwu Piaoyan) * '''Xuwu Nine Disaster Sword : '''First Disaster : Sword of Birth, Second Disaster : Sword of Beings, Third Disaster : Sword of Ruthlessness, Fourth disaster : Sword of Ecstasy, Fifth Disaster, Sword of Boundlessness, Sixth Disaster : Sword of Selflessness, Seventh Disaster, Sword of Compassion, Eighth Disaster : Sword of Nirvana, Ninth Disaster : Sword of Peace Chapter 41 * '''Yin-Yang Heaven and Earth Sword : '''First Move : Burning Heaven Sword, Second Move : Earth Sealing Sword, Third Move : Formless Sword, Fourth Move : Unsolid Sword, Fifth Move : Prison Spiltting Sword Chapter 136 * '''Yin-Yang Qi Transformation Secret Art : '''First Move : Fire Transforming Secret Art, Second Move : Wind Transforming Secret Art, Third Move : Ice Transforming Secret Art, Fourth Move : Metal Transforming Secret Art, Fifth Move : Lightning Transforming Secret Art Chapter 231 Each move and each style left a shadow in the air. In the entire space, thousands of afterimages were frozen in the air, creating a magnificent and shocking scene. By linking the thousands of shadows together, one could see the complete Xuwu Nine Disaster Sword, the number one Sword Tactic in the world. From the first to the ninth dance, he had watched the extremely gorgeous, complicated, and mysterious Xuwu Nine Disaster Sword eventually coalesce into the Pig Killing Sword Tactic. The nine disasters turned out to be the nine steps of the Pig Killing Sword Tactic. From gorgeous to vulgar. From complex to simple. From high-end to a low-end. From heavenly to butchery. If you use the Pig Killing Swordsmanship directly, then it is vulgar and not fantastic. However, if you start from the complex and mysterious Xuwu Nine Disaster Sword and build step-by-step towards the Pig Killing Swordsmanship, then the power will be infinite and incomparable. This martial art is extremely strong. It reduces the complex to the simple, returning to the basics. Only after experiencing prosperity can one enjoy the plain. Only after one has become dazzling can one have the right to keep a low profile. '''Profound Techniques When his cultivation climbed to Great Profound Martial Master Realm, '''he can learn Profound Techniques. * '''Heaven Spilliting Magic : '''7th Level Lightning Type Profound Technique. * '''Demon Flame Secret Sabre Art : '''8th Level Fire Type Profound Technique. '''Notes * This world's Martial Artists begin this initiation martial arts before the age of 7 or 8. They all take about 3 to 4 years to finish the initiation (Martial Arts of Enlightenment), but Yang Dingtian only spent a mere 7 months and 18 days. The later one starts initiation, the slower one's progress is so it show Yang Dingtian's prowess. References Category:Yang Dingtian